


Those little red shorts

by meems011450



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cute, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Reddie, red shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meems011450/pseuds/meems011450
Summary: Richie and what he thinks of eddies red shorts
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Part one

**Author's Note:**

> Richie is low key dying over eddies shorts

It's always been the shorts, those little red shorts. It's been this way for a long while, every time we go play outside, he's wearing shorts. Not like soccer shorts, no. Like bootyshorts, it's drives me literally insane. But I'm not gay, right? I'm pretty sure I'm not.

I've just always liked the way his shorts hugged him in all the right ways, I didn't think that was necessarily gay. I just thought it was normal that I loved his shorts in such detail. 

Well now a couple months later I understand it all now, maybe I am gay or at least could be. 

I think I love Eddie.


	2. Part two- (eddies pov)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie is confused

Richie’s been staring at me a lot recently, I mean he always has but as of recent it’s been a lot more intense than usual. I frequently catch him staring, he usually just reddens and looks away. Beverly keeps saying it’s because he likes me but, I highly doubt that. Who would wanna date me, I’m not muscular nor am I super tough. Plus I don’t even think Richie’s gay, he’s just looking at me cuz he’s weird and he’s Richie. In conclusion there’s no way Richie would see me as more than a friend. Also one last thing, I think I love Richie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these chapters are short but I will try to make them longer as I go


End file.
